


Fallen in Fear

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Minor Violence, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Tumblr Prompt, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Dean comforts the reader when they discover a dangerous kink of the hunting life





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spnkinkbingo for the Square Fill: Fear Kink and for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing as part of my 2K Kinky Celebration drabbles who requested a Dean x Reader and the prompt, “Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?” Flashbacks in italics.

[x](https://tmblr.co/ZSwPnr1YcwBVo)

_The demon you were fighting got the upper hand, clutching you in a headlock so tight that you began to see stars. You were certain they were going to snap your neck so in an instant you closed your eyes accepting your fate. In that moment the hold on your head got slack. The demon was gone and you dropped to your knees, gasping for air._

_Dean stepped in front of you, crouching down carefully as he studied your fragile state. You heard the echo of him calling your name in the back of your mind as your body reeled in the feeling that you could’ve been dead in that split second. It was terrifying, it was the only feeling in your body._

_“Y/N!” Dean shouted as he shook you by your shoulders, bringing you back to reality._

_You stared at him, giving into the only thing that would console you at that point. Grabbing Dean’s face, you crashed your lips onto his and with hurried hands tried to push his jacket off his shoulders. Dean followed suit with no question, he knew you needed this more than he did. With the careless dishevelment of clothes scattered on the floor, the two of you fucked with no abandon._

* * *

That’s how it all started, that was how you and Dean connected.

It was fucked up how you looked forward to hunts now, wanting to face these monsters. You wanted to help people, that part never changed, but now it wasn’t only about saving people, it was about saving yourself.

That’s how you ended up fleeing from a vamp outside in the dark with Dean nowhere in sight. You were feeling bold, taking one extra turn around the corner as the vamp chased you.  

Fear was racing through you, it was a runner’s high on ecstasy. This feeling of fear was familiar to you, but a new fear arose when you felt a harsh burning in your legs, leading way to weakness.  The fear that your body wouldn’t be unable to catch up with your mind that told you to keep moving. Your legs were going to give out any second and you were on verge of tears as you kept running for your life, cursing the extra risk you put on yourself.

Why did you ever think you could outrun a vamp?

This was it. The end was actually near and it was all your fault. A desperate sob escaped your mouth between gasping breaths.

The familiar roar of a car engine jarred you giving you hope.

“Go right!” Dean bellowed in command.

You flung your body to the side, landing on the ground with a thud as he swerved the Impala knocking out the vamp that stepped behind you. Laying on the ground you continued to gasp, feeling lost and exhausted. Only the squelching sounds of Dean beheading the vamp grounded you to what was going on in the darkness.

Shortly after, Dean lay a hand on your shoulder. You immediately wrapped your arms around his neck, latching on with no intention of letting go as your body shivered, holding back the remorse of your actions.

Dean was gentle, lifting you up and whispered to you in a low voice like it was a spell, “you’re ok, I’ve got you.”

You let the words sink into you until he placed you on the hood of the Impala. It was then you felt a slight sense of relief, knowing what was to come would make everything better. Your lips collided, kissing each other as your hands roamed to undress each other as they always did; your hands more hectic compared to Dean’s smooth movements.

When you moaned into the heated kiss, you felt him tense up, a split second of hesitation. Dean pulled away, shaking his head as if something were gnawing at him.

**_“Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?”_** he asked breathily.

You reached for his free hand, grasping onto his index and middle fingers and guiding them to the side of your neck. Pressing the cool fingertips against your neck, you felt your pulse get stronger.

“You feel that? That’s the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I’m alive. You saved me, Dean.”

He cupped your face, staring at you intently, searching your eyes with a quiet composure. In the few seconds of silence, he could still feel your heart pounding

You continued somberly, “we can’t stop being hunters. This is what we do.”

“You don’t deserve this. This life, putting yourself in danger, being scared to death-”

Dean stopped when he could see tears threaten your eyes, knowing how you wanted to say the same thing to him. He leaned in to give you a sweet, sorrowful kiss, which you tried to deepen. Dean complied and the two of you continued like before - clutching and consuming.

When he aligned the tip his hard length at your entrance, he paused.

“Please,” you pleaded, not wanting this moment to pass.

Dean didn’t need to be asked twice as he pushed in, stretching and filling you. Making you feel more human with each thrust into you. You indulged in the solace as you wrapped your legs around him, his pace quickening as he helped you find a blissful release, making you see white in the darkness. While riding our your orgasm he came undone, crying out your name. Afterward, he held you close to him, wrapping his strong arms around you, still inside of you. He didn’t dare let you go.

Dean was probably right, the hunting life was risky enough. To add in this new kink into the mix just made everything messed up. You knew you should know better but no matter what, there was nothing like this feeling, losing yourself in the horror and surrendering all hope only to grasp onto Dean as he brought you back - back from the fear, back to the pleasures of being alive, he brought you back to be complete… only to repeat it all over again.


End file.
